


Sanctuary

by toopliss_chewtoy



Series: HiJack Week 2020 [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cameo: Ian Lightfoot, Cameo: Jim Hawkins, Drama-nerd!Hiccup, HiJack Week 2020 (How to Train Your Dragon/Rise of the Guardians), I hope, Just my classic mix of silly and funny and cute, Little Shop of Horrors References, M/M, PNAU, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy
Summary: When Hiccup's sanctuary is 'invaded' by the infamous Jack 'Frost' Overland, he can't help but stare at him non-stop. Totally not because he's just really handsome. No way.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: HiJack Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059443
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from Tannabet from the discord server: "This guy at my drama class doesn't stop glancing my way. I think he wants to fight me." Thanks for the inspiration!

“All right, I have an exciting announcement,” said Miss T. “After enthusiastic lobbying by you, and, let’s be honest, quite some fundraising, we now have… drumroll please!” Several students started slapping their hands on their thighs. “Permission to start the Little Shop of Horror’s production!”

The class cheered and Hiccup clapped along. That was excellent news! It had a timid, almost nerdy character as the main lead, after all, and that was right up his alley! That kind of role was so close to home, he had no doubt in his mind that he could play it better than anyone else.

Drama had always been his little oasis in the big, dry desert that was the school landscape. This was just his second year, but Miss T’s classroom had been a welcoming, warm, and most importantly non-threatening place from day one. In no small part to the colorful teacher’s do-no-harm-but-take-no-shit attitude. She had a rather uniquely vibrant look about her and an almost hyperactive optimism and positivity. It was contagious, giving the whole classroom an energetic vibe.

Like how right now she was immediately setting up the students to start production preparation, slapping colorful post-it notes on a crooked timeline on the whiteboard. The word ‘SHOW’ was at the end of the line in capital letters and lots of underscores and multi-colored circles.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Merida led the speculation of who would get what role - “and who is going to be in the plant?! Do we know any puppeteers?”

“What about Jim?” said Rapunzel.

“Hawkins?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?” asked Merida.

“Because his name sounds like Jim Henderson, and he made the muppets.”

“You forgot to bring your two braincells to school this morning, didn’t you?”

“Sorry,” replied Rapunzel. “Eugene borrowed them for his French test.”

Hiccup giggled, even though he wasn’t participating, but his smile withered when Jack caught his eyes again. Even among this ‘alternative’ crowd that boy stood out. Black T-shirt, ripped jeans, spiky armband and piercings on his lip, nose, and ears, topped off with stark white hair and an undercut. Jack ‘Frost’ had a certain reputation.

Jack caught him looking and Hiccup quickly averted his eyes. He adjusted his glasses and pretended to focus on Miss T. A minute later he peeked again for a whole of three seconds before he was caught _again_. Time to scribble in his notebook and pretend that’s important!

Jack had appeared in drama class at the start of this year, plopping down on a chair in the back. His name had been called during roll-call, so it wasn’t a mistake, but Hiccup couldn’t phantom what _he_ was doing _here_. Sure, not everyone in their group really had a strong ‘theater kid’ vibe, but Jack was so far on the other end of the spectrum he almost fell off the chart. And half the time he just looked disinterested! What was he doing here if he wasn’t enjoying himself?!

At first Hiccup hadn’t been the only one taken aback by the punk’s presence. But a few lessons and a hilarious improv comment from Jack had come to pass since then, and the tension had almost completely disappeared. People were used to him now and treated him like normal. They sat next to him. They talked to him. And Jack seemed very willing to talk back without biting any heads off. It was only Hiccup who still got nervous and forgot a line when he saw Jack watching from the ‘audience’.

Not because Jack was so menacing or giving him a mean look or something. He just. He smiled. Or gods forbid - he ran a hand through his hair all casual. Every time Hiccup’s heart would skip at least two beats.

And then Hiccup had noticed how blue his eyes were. And how nice the deep timbre of his voice sounded when reading out a line. And how he furrowed his brows funnily when he got confused. Hiccup was still staring all right, but no longer out of malice or apprehension. He was just discovering lesson by lesson how incredibly attractive Jack was.

The spiky alien that had invaded his oasis was _cute_.

♫♪.ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|llılılı.♫♪

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning back in his chair. He wondered if they’d even give him a visible role, considering the general aura he seemed to carry with him. He was really nice, honest, and the class had warmed up to him all right. But punch a guy in the nose _one time_ and you never live it down. If he were in charge here, he wouldn’t want someone like him front and center on stage.

On the bright side, he was pretty confident Tatiana - Miss T. - wasn’t going to discriminate against him, at least. Unlike any other teacher, she was just as chipper and kind to him as she was to anyone else.

Jack wouldn’t admit it out loud to his ‘friends’, but her attitude was like a breath of fresh air. A breeze on a stifling hot day. A soft… pillow? When your head is tired? Whatever. It was better than Mr. Black, that was for sure.

Maybe it was just Miss T’s attitude, or maybe Jack really liked to act like something other than the tough guy he performed every day. Either way, he loved her class. He looked forward to it every week, much to his own surprise. And the students didn’t seem to actively dislike him! Some even talked to him when they weren’t obligated to do so? Maybe he’d be able to be comfortable and act like himself if he stuck around long enough.

So he imagined himself playing that dorky lead and smiled a little. It’d be so different from how he presented every day. Would anyone even recognize him? He was new to drama and had realistic expectations about who would get what role, but maybe he could audition anyway? His smile fell when he noticed Mr. Glasses was staring at him again.

Other classmates got along with Jack by now, but this one guy. Nerdy looking, button-up shirt and glasses. He just… kept staring at Jack. Had been during every class since the year started. Sometimes he’d get caught and look away, pretending he was bored or interested elsewhere. Sometimes he’d stare a little longer in some weird kind of staring contest that Jack won 99/100 times. And that one time was just because Miss T. called his attention.

There it was again. The stare. As if Jack was invading his space. As if Jack’s very presence was offensive to him. Jack glared daggers, and the glasses quickly pointed elsewhere.

He took out his phone and texted Aster.

> [J: This guy at my drama class doesn’t stop glancing my way. I think he wants to fight me.]
> 
> [A: Who?]
> 
> [J: Dunno. Scrawny, brown hair, big teeth. Glasses.]
> 
> [A: Flex at him and he’ll faint, I’m sure. Even with noodle arms like yours]
> 
> [J: Not sure if you’re calling me threatening and him a wuss]
> 
> [J: Or me hot af and him gay]

“Mister Overland, I think you know our phone policy in class, don’t you?”

“Sorry Miss T.”

“I was asking what your preferred task or role would be.”

“Ehm… the dentist?”

Miss T. wrote it down, and Jack immediately wished she hadn’t. Just as he was getting rid of his reputation here, he had to pick the aggressively sadistic role. Way to enforce the stereotype, Jack.

He kept to himself the rest of his class, resisting the urge to look back at Nerdy Guy every two minutes. He knew he was watching. He tried his best to emanate that he didn’t care by scowling deeply and flip through the script. But then Ian asked if he was okay and his heart melted. No-one ever asked if he was okay and it just. He had to smile.

At the end of class, Jack made sure to take his time, so Hiccup left first. This couldn’t go on. He followed the tiny brunet out of the classroom and into the mass of students flowing through the hallway. He tried not to follow too closely, but also not get behind and loose sight of his target. Mr. Stare-a-lot was small, so he easily disappeared between the others. But Jack had the advantage that people parted for him.

When the brunet stopped in front of his locker, Jack stood close behind him. Still oblivious, Glasses put in his combination - which Jack instantly memorized. He opened his locker an inch before Jack’s hand slammed it shut again. The boy startled and spun around, bumped into Jack, and scampered back against the locker to get some distance, eyes wide.

“You wanna fucking go?” growled Jack.

“You want me to… to… take you out?” squeaked the other boy. Jack had to give it to him. He had guts, talking back like that.

“I’ll make you see stars is what I’ll do.”

Instead of pale, like Jack intended, the boy blushed. “That’s the most aggressive flirting I’ve ever heard. You’re not flirting are you.”

“What?” Now Jack’s cheeks turned red. People were starting to take notice. “You wanna fuck?!” No, Jack, wrong word. “Fight! _Fucking_ fight?! You keep staring at me and - FUCK!”

“PleasedonthitmeIjustthinkyourehot.”

Now the little nerd actually, honestly, seemed scared, but Jack realized he was fearing a black eye for something else entirely. He stepped back and stormed off, both confused and furious. Mostly furious at his own confusion.

And then furious for coming on so strong while the poor kid had just been ogling him.

And then furious for acting the way he did while he could have, apparently, asked him out. Should he ask him out?

He texted Aster, who proceeded to have the biggest whiplash in his life.

> [A: How the hell did you go from ‘gonna fight him’ to ‘ask on date’???]
> 
> [J: Dunno? Feelings are hard >.>]
> 
> [J: I’m just gonna drop a note in his locker]
> 
> [J: Don’t judge me]

♫♪.ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|llılılı.♫♪

Hiccup meekly sucked on his straw. It was a very nice milkshake. Jack had taken him to a retro diner, and they were quietly sharing a serving of French fries. Hiccup had picked an Oreo milkshake, which was served in a classic high glass, and it was definitely much bigger than he’d expected. With Jack’s, their server had offered sizes, while Hiccup’s just came in one size, apparently. He hadn’t realized that this one size was ‘badonkers big’.

“That’s a big milkshake for a not-so-big guy,” said Jack, taking a fry. “Think you can finish it?”

“Now I _have_ to finish it on my own,” replied Hiccup. “You made it a point of honor.”

Jack laughed. “Bluff.”

“It’s your car I’ll end up being sick in.”

“Shit. I should ask for another straw so I can help you then! Now it’s my car that’s on the line.”

Hiccup grinned. Their date was all right, if a bit quiet at times? Jack was kinda nice, thankfully, and Hiccup didn’t really have any dating experience to compare to anyway. So it was okay? He was still surprised Jack had actually asked him out to begin with after their little confrontation.

“So…” Hiccup started. “… how did you end up in Miss T’s drama class?”

“She’s the only drama class, so I ended up there.”

Hiccup gave him a look and Jack lowered his head. “Sorry, sorry. Honestly, I didn’t expect to like her classes, but I do. I honestly do now. Just took me a bit of time to accept that, you know.”

Hiccup nodded. “You don’t exactly give off a strong theater kid vibe, but… well we can see you like it, I think. But that’s not an answer as to _how_ you ended up there.”

“Funny story, that…”

“Why do I feel like you’re not gonna share it?” asked Hiccup.

“Because it’s kinda awkward. I… I am… I’m ashamed of my motivation now. Because it’s _actually_ a cool class.”

“You joined as a joke?” guessed Hiccup.

“More or less. Alvin and Dagur laughed at me when I suggested to take it just to fill up my last bit of credit. They said I was crazy, and that I’d fail so horribly it just might be hilarious. It became a point of honor, like you with that giant milkshake. A big ‘fuck you’ to them.”

Hiccup winced. “Didn’t know you hung out with them,” he said quietly. Not exactly the kind of people Hiccup wanted to run into in a back alley. Or anywhere, really.

“Haven’t hung out with them much since… since I actually started to like drama. The group there doesn’t seem to mind how I look, and after that… well it was just nice.”

“I’m sorry I stared at you, at first.”

“You stared at me non-stop.” Hiccup got a broad grin from his date. “You didn’t stop staring, period.”

“Okay, true, but I started out staring for the wrong reason. After that it was just because you’re hot.” Would Hiccup ever not blush when saying that? Probably not. “At first it felt like you were invading my sanctuary, so I stared at you. Which is exactly what makes you uncomfortable in new situations. So I’m sorry.”

“Apology unnecessary, but accepted,” said Jack. “And I’m sorry for picking a fight with you.”

“Yeah how do you get from staring to ‘wanna fight’?”

“Don’t judge me, my mind works in mysterious ways.”

They slurped in silence for a moment, awaiting imminent brain freeze. Hiccup thought about joking how he needed Jack to warm up his mouth or something. As if he could ever be ballsy enough to say such a thing.

“So why did you join drama?” Jack asked.

“Because of the other students there, and Miss T. No-one could laugh at me there, or Miss T would have their skin.”

“Really? It’s hard to imagine her angry at anyone.”

“I messed up a line once and a kid giggled, and he was out the room faster than you can say ‘giant Oreo milkshake’.” Truth was he’d done more than fumble a line. He’d panicked, blushed, and stepped backwards… right onto a backpack. He’d tripped theatrically, and a kid had snort-laughed. But with a voice cold as ice and sharp enough to cut steel, she’d kicked him out even before Hiccup was back on his feet.

“That’s amazing.” Jack took another fry. “You don’t want any? Don’t make me feed you.”

Hiccup spoke before he could think. “Maybe I want to be fed.”

“Why didn’t you say so.” With a grin, Jack held out a fry in front of Hiccup’s face. He wiggled it, insisting he ate. Hiccup blushed and rolled his eyes, but when Jack didn’t back down, he took it anyway.

“Sorry we got off on the wrong foot, Hiccup,” said Jack. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re very worth starting at too.” Seeing Hiccup’s inevitable reaction, he continued. “And very fun to make blush. It’s cute.”

“Thanks for taking me out. A more elaborate apology than I could have ever imagined.”

“Apology?”

“Isn’t it? For the scare at the lockers?”

“You four-eyed dork, I asked you out on a _date_ because you’re _cute_.”

Hiccup gaped at him. Jack pushed another fry in his open mouth. That made him laugh, even though he almost choked. “ _Oh_.” He coughed and took a gulp of milkshake. “Your mind really does work in mysterious ways, Frost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative confrontation outtakes (because I literally wrote half a dozen versions of this scene before I could pick one XD)
> 
> ***
> 
> “You wanna fuck or something?”  
> The other boy blushed furiously. “W-w-what?!”  
> “Shit, no, do you wanna fucking fight?! Fight! You keep staring at me and - FUCK!”  
> Jack turned and stormed off. There was no saving that disaster.
> 
> ***  
> “I’ll take you out if you’re not careful,” growled Jack.  
> The small boy blushed. “I don’t know if I should say ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘yes please’.”  
> “Millennial kill-me-now humor?”  
> “No, just thought you were asking me out.”  
> Now it was Jack’s turn to blush, and people were definitely looking at him. Fuck.   
> “You wanna fucking fight or something?!” said Jack, louder.


End file.
